Of dreams and Reality
by NightLark
Summary: Missing scenes and alternate endings from my stories.
1. Missing scene: Blurred lines

-1**A/N: Elena had a dream in chapter 35 of Blurred Lines, one that didn****'****t go into details. Ha. From that dream, this one shot was formed. If this had been included in the story, it would have had a different ending.**

**Lemons/attempted rape in this chapter. Not sure what exactly it counts as. When you've read it, could you tell me? I wrote it and I'm still confused at the category.**

Klaus was dead and for the first time ever I could sleep in peace. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I changed. Elijah of course was staying over (unofficially. Aunt Jenna was very pleased with my choice in guy but she wasn't so relaxed that she'd let him stay over at night). I lay next to him, our hands entwined.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Frequently but feel free to say it again" I said, snuggling against him.

"I love you"

"Me too"

"Hmmm…you need to sleep" he said suddenly.  
"Aw. Why? I'm not tired"  
"Because you probably have only had about three nights of undisturbed sleep in the past few weeks" Even at the hospital, I'd been plagued with nightmares "It's about time you relaxed"  
"You won't disappear now that I'm not in danger and don't need protecting every second?" I asked. He lifted the hand with the ring and kissed it.  
"Never. Sleep tonight Elena, for we have tomorrow to live"  
"I like the sound of that" I said. I curled up next to him and fell asleep instantly.

I opened my eyes. It was hot, I needed a drink. Even with Klaus dead I didn't like the idea of having my window open at night, which made the room rather stuffy.

So I slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen and filled up a glass. I leant against the kitchen counter, sipping. I looked out of the back door, a the spot where just days ago Klaus had been standing.

A floorboard creaked and I jumped spinning around, almost spilling my water over myself. I laughed at myself and put the glass down, then started looking for a towel. Another floorboard creaked and I turned back to face the door. I almost screamed.

Klaus stood in front of me, his face murderous with rage. I backed away as he advanced silently towards me.

He grabbed me, pulling me against the wall.

"I told you I'd have you Elena" he whispered, his mouth trailing down from my ear, across my cheek. "In everyway imaginable. Can you picture…well, I suppose you can. Modern sexual awareness may not be cracked up to much but I'm sure it can conjure…interesting ideas"

"Don't…I know how to hurt you!" I said, trying to sound braver then I felt.

"How?" he asked, smiling at the thought of me hurting him. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Modern sexual awareness. And football" I kicked him in the crotch, knocking him down. I wasn't sure if my blow had really been that powerful or if it was just the shock. I kicked him once more in the face while he was on the ground and took off, running towards the door. I felt him grab at my ankle but I managed to dodge out of the way. I darted down the corridor, out the front door and I jumped the porch steps. I ran, with no sense of direction, just trying to escape the fear. Klaus was dead. Elijah had killed him!

I darted into the trees, searching desperately for a hiding place. Part of me screamed to get Elijah for help but I knew if Klaus was here, he'd kill him and Elijah wouldn't be able to stop him. Once was luck, twice was unlikely.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, throwing me down to the ground. I rolled onto my back, moving backwards frantically. I felt fingers in my hair, pulling me to my feet and thrusting me against a tree. I struggled valiantly against him as he appeared in front of me, one hand on my shoulder, pressing my back against the rough bark.

"Let go of me!" I cried. He placed a finger on my lips.

"Be quiet" his eyes bored into mine. I quietened, causing him to smile maliciously at me. "Now, you've had tonight coming for quiet a while Elena"

His hand went to the strap of my silk nightdress and slid it down my shoulder. He pressed his lips to my bare skin, grazing it with his fangs before pulling away.  
"Clothes off, now" he said, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms cross to watch me. I unwilling removed my clothing, standing there in my underwear.

"When I said clothes, I meant all of them" he said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I can always do it for you" he threatened. I slowly reached and unclipped my bra, then removed my pants. I shivered in the cold.

"Cold?" He grinned "Don't worry, you'll soon warm up. Now come here" he ordered. I moved towards him, stopping when he said. He looked down at himself and then at me, expectantly.

"I guess you want me to undress you as well?" I asked, venomously.

"Certainly" he said. With shaking hands I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. My hands fumbled with his belt buckle and he muttered impatiently. I glared at him, then I tugged off his jeans with renewed anger and stepped back. He stood in his boxers, his erecting prominent against the cloth.

"You are doing the rest yourself" I said, looking away from him. My mind was running through my options. Fight, flee, face it. Well, if I fought he'd beat me, most likely literally. If I ran, he'd catch me. I only really had one option and it was one I really didn't want to do.

_Elena, look at me._

"Fuck you" I muttered, my eyes squeezed closed as I tried to fight his draw.

"Oh, you will. Don't worry" I felt a hand on my wrist, squeezing slightly. I winced as the tiniest amount of pressure caused maximum pain.

"OW!" I cried, my eyes flying open. They met his instantly.

"Much better. Now, stand with your back against the tree" he told me, his voice layered with the hypnotic power. I moved as he ordered, unable to resist his compulsion.

"Good girl" he smirked at me. I glared back. He slowly approached, watching me as an animal would watch it's prey. He moved forward and kissed me, hard and passionately. His hand wound in my hair, tugging it to the side so he had access to my throat. His lips moved down and began to suck on my pulse point. I felt his fangs pressing against my skin and I shivered. I felt him smile against me, mistaking my disgust for pleasure. He ground his prominent erection against my bare core. I tried to push him away unsuccessfully.

"You'll enjoy this Elena" he said, meeting my eye. He moved against me again and I felt myself growing damp. Fuck his compulsion.

He moved away and quickly tugged off his boxers and spun us around so he was against the tree.

"On your knees" he said. I sank to my knees unwillingly. He placed the tip of his erection against my lips. I kept my mouth firmly closed.

"Elena…" he growled.

_Open…_whispered the voice in my mind. I reluctantly opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. He grabbed my hair and began to move my mouth along his cock. I tried to fight the urge to vomit. I'd never liked giving head. I hated it even more against my will (obviously).

"Oh fuck Elena" he growled to himself. He released my hair and leant back.

_Fuck me with your mouth Elena. _He ordered mentally.

I did as he said, sucking him furiously, moving my mouth faster and faster.

"Oh god!" he pulled out of my mouth and tugged me to my feet in one quick movement. He shoved my back against the tree, wrapping my legs around him.

"Ready?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to hell" I snarled.

"Already there honey" he thrust into me. I cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure. He was huge, bigger then Stefan. He paused, briefly allowing me to adjust to his size before he pulled out and rammed into my furiously.  
"Ah…uh…" I couldn't help the groans of pleasure as he fucked my with wild abandon. Inside, I was cursing the compulsion.

"Elena…" he growled.

"Fuck…" I felt myself growing closer to my climax.

"Say my name" he snarled, his hands playing with my breasts. I shook my head, not allowing myself to speak. He paused then thrust harder and faster then ever before. I knew he was only using a fraction of his true power but it was still…intense.  
"Uh…"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!" he roared, one hand snaking down my body and stimulating my clit. His mouth found my breast and bit down, hard.  
"AH! FUCK! KLAUS!" I screamed as I came. He smirked and reached his own climax. He pulled out of me. My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I collapsed on the floor. He crouched next to me.  
"You certainly didn't disappointed Elena. And by the sounds of it, neither did I"

"You compelled me" I muttered furiously. his smirk grew as he shook his head.

"No I didn't"

"What?" his hand came to rest on the necklace around my neck.

"I never compelled you Elena"

I woke up in my bed, panting for breath. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay Elena?" Elijah asked, rolling over to face me. His eyes were filled with concern. I checked the time, quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure. No milk or sugar"

"Black, like your soul, right?" he nodded. I slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. I started to make coffee, facing the wall. My nightmare was still prominent in my mind. I turned to the counter and almost dropped the mugs I was holding. On the counter was a glass half filled with water, resting in a small puddle. There was a towel on the side nearby.

"It's just a coincidence. Just a dream, just a dream" I muttered to myself. Jenna or Jeremy must have had a drink last night and spilled a bit. I shook my head at my own paranoia and finished making coffee.

I took it upstairs.

"Thanks" said Elijah, drinking. I drained my cup in one and headed for the bathroom.

"Just be a minute" I said. I went into the bathroom and stared at my reflection. I was wearing my silk nightdress, but the end was slightly dirty and torn.

You're being silly Elena. Just a coincidence. It was just a dream, I told myself over and over. I turned away and switched on the shower. A nice hot shower was what I really needed.

I climbed in and let the warm water unclench my muscles.

"Ahh" I let out a sigh as my body relaxed. I climbed out of the shower and looked at the steamed up mirror.

I tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled gasp. On the mirror were words, written through the condensation.

_**Guess again Elena.**_

Beneath the words was a single red rose with a scrap of silk attached.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! I didn't stick this in the main story because then people would have most likely asked for a sequel. I don't like writing sequels. Of course, if lots of people request it, I'll stick it back in the main story and *shudder* write a sequel. But only if everyone promises to be as interested in that as they were in Blurred Lines, cause last time I did a sequel no one read it.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Alternate ending: Price of happiness

-1**A/N: Alternate ending to Price of Happiness. Elijah's PoV.**

"Burn them?" I repeated, incredulously "How do we know it'll kill him? He might just escape! I mean, we can't barricade all exits against every vampire in here"

"We don't need to" said Damon "Gabrielle can cast one of those vamp trapping spells. Then we set the house on fire" I nodded slowly, piecing it together in my mind. It could work.

"Can you do it?" I asked Gabrielle. She considered carefully.

"With Bonnie's help…probably" I nodded.

"Good. But how do we get Elena out without her drawing attention to us?" I glanced at Elena, who had fallen silent and was now glaring stonily at us instead.

"You said you can't compel her against Klaus's compulsion but surely you can compel her to walk out silently?" suggested Gabrielle. I nodded and moved towards Elena again. She immediately resumed her struggling. I hated that she was afraid of me, but I forced myself to harden my heart. This was for her own good.

"Elena. You are going to walk beside me. You will be silent and you will not attempt to escape from us" she didn't reply, her eyes falling to the ground. I nodded to Damon who reluctantly released her. She didn't run, she just stood there, waiting. I held out my hand and she moved forward robotically to take it.

"Okay, Damon, Gabrielle. Find Stefan, Bonnie and Rose"

"What about Katherine?" asked Damon. I shook my head. Katherine wasn't a priority. She would have happily betrayed us. The other two both nodded, understandingly and left. I led Elena downstairs and back into the party. I brushed past Rose and touched her hand. Her head jerked up and silently she followed, grabbing Slater on the way.

When we got outside, I pushed Elena towards Rose.

"Get out of here" I told her, firmly. I turned back to the house. The Salvatores had emerged and were watching the girls cast their spell. I joined the brothers. A fierce wind seemed to have sprung up around the witches. Bonnie's' nose was bleeding slightly. Strange words slipped from their lips in a language I didn't understand. Dark clouds gathered above our heads.

Suddenly, they both let out a tired sigh and turned to us.

"It's done" said Gabrielle. She raised her hand, pointing towards the house. In the upstairs window, the curtains caught fire. I watched dispassionately as Gabrielle and Bonnie set fire to the rest of the house. Shouts rose up from house, screams of pain. Figures appeared at the door, pounding against an invisible barrier.

"No!" screamed Elena, pulling away from Rose and dashing towards the house "Klaus! No!"

"Stop her!" shouted Rose. I went to grab her but it was too late. She rushed past me.

"DAMON!" I yelled. Damon looked up in time, and seized Elena's arm as she came careening towards him.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. She hit him in the face, punching and kicking wildly. Her anger seemed to have lent her strength. She broke free of Damon's grasp and ran into the house before any of us could stop her.

"NO! ELENA!" I started after her but Rose grabbed my arm. I snarled and went to knock her away.

"Elijah, if you go in there you won't get out again!" she told me "You are not going to die tonight" I didn't try and pull away again. I just stood there. I felt tears sting my eyes. Yes I, one of the most feared vampires in all the world, cried into Rose's arms, no better then a child.

When the fire had burnt itself out, Gabrielle and Bonnie searched the wreckage in search of survivors. There were none. They managed to find Elena's body though. It was badly burnt and any hopes I had of her returning to me were dashed in that second. She was clinging to another charred body, still recognizable as that of Klaus. This was my fault. I'd done this. I didn't deserve her. But she didn't deserve to end this way.

Stefan called the police. Elena's family collected her body. She was buried next to her parents. The way it should be.


End file.
